Seconde Chance
by princessecaca
Summary: Spoiler 3x09. "Tandis que j'étais dès à présent morte dans la réalité, je vivais dans mes souvenirs. C'était donc une nouvelle vie qui se présentait à moi et j'étais bien déterminée à en profiter."
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute première fan fiction sur **Le Visiteur Du Futur**, ça faisait assez longtemps que je voulais en écrire une et voilà que c'est fait maintenant 8) l'histoire est principalement centrée sur Judith et Mattéo, il y aura des apparitions des autres personnages ou peut-être pas, j'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais j'ai pleins d'idées.

**\- Spoiler 3x09 -**

Donc, **Le Visiteur Du Futur** ainsi que ses personnages et le premier dialogue ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

La sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre. J'étais énervée, toute la soirée ça n'avait pas arrêté. J'avais l'impression d'être harcelée. Malgré tout, je décidai de me lever pour ouvrir. L'homme étrange, qui ressemblait en tout point à un témoin de Jéhovah se tenait à la porte.  
— re-bonsoir, je vais vous parler de votre deuxième chance. Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Vraiment, je n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir pour oublier mon mal de tête et cette affreuse douleur que je ressentais au ventre.  
— barrez-vous, répondis-je en essayant de me contenir. Ok ? Et revenez plus. Surtout si c'est pour me parler de religion ou de spiritualité de mes couilles.  
— Ah non, je parle absolument pas de ça. La société Replay est une société très sérieuse bien que son activité soit pas vraiment légale. Assura-t-il, toujours en souriant.  
— Quoi ? Rétorquai-je avec incompréhension.  
—La société Replay vend des implants de transport temporel sur base mémorielle. Son fonctionnement est très simple: lorsque votre décès approche, l'implant s'active et vous renvoie dans vos souvenirs à un moment crucial de votre vie. C'est là que réside votre deuxième chance ! M'expliqua ce gars bizarre.  
— Je comprends pas...  
—Vous pouvez tout revivre. Mais différemment.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Déclarai-je énervée par les conneries que j'entendais. J'ai pas d'implant !  
— Vous avez travaillée pour la Brigade Temporelle, en tant qu'inquisitrice vous avez eu le privilège d'être implantée par la société Replay mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas parce que ça s'est passé dans une autre temporalité. Cependant, l'implant a survécu à ce paradoxe et j'en suis le premier surpris. Me repondit-il avec un grand sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.  
— Mais vous êtes qui, bordel ?  
— Je suis un programme issu de votre implant. Je me suis activé car vous allez bientôt mourir.  
—Je suis censée faire quoi là ?  
— Ce que vous faites dans la réalité n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque vous allez mourir. Par contre, ce qui se passe ici dans vos souvenirs est beaucoup plus intéressant.  
— Dans mes souvenirs... c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Mattéo.  
—Dans votre deuxième temporalité, oui. Je sais, c'est compliqué se sentit-il obligé d'ajouté à la vu de mon visage interrogateur.  
— Il va revenir sonner et cette fois-ci je vais l'engager.  
— Ou pas ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez tout changer grâce à l'implant.  
— Parce que je vais mourir.  
— Aaaaah ! S'exclama-t-il de façon dramatique, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle, oui.

Je vais bientôt mourir. Je le savais. Ça explique cette douleur inexpliquée. Je vis actuellement dans deux temporalités. Je suis en train de me mourir dans la première tandis que la seconde me propose de tout recommencer. J'entends de nouveau sonner. C'est Mattéo.  
— Je bosse pour vous gratos. Me proposa-t-il.  
— C'est non. Répondis-je sèchement et sans aucune hésitation. Au fait, j'y pensais, si Mattéo n'est plus (n'a jamais été) à mon service, rien n'est censé se produire. Pas de rencontre avec le Visiteur. Donc pas de prison nécrophile pour moi et pas de mort. Dans cette temporalité-là. Car dans l'autre, celle que j'appelle "la réalité", j'ai de plus en plus mal et je sens que ma fin est proche.  
— Je m'appelle Mattéo.  
— Et moi Judith. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire timide en le laissant entrer dans mon appartement. Tandis que j'étais dès à présent morte dans la réalité, je vivais dans mes souvenirs. C'était donc une nouvelle vie qui se présentait à moi et j'étais bien déterminée à en profiter. Au fait, je suis supposée ne rien savoir de Mattéo, je l'ai donc écouté me parler, sans rien dire juste en me contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Il m'a donc raconté qu'il était garde du corps et qu'il avait du mal à trouver un employeur, c'est donc pour cela qu'il m'a proposé gratuitement ses services. J'avais accepté la première fois et faut voir où ça m'a mené. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de connaitre Mattéo et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que je me suis mal comportée avec lui.

— Bon, il se fait tard, je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit-il en se levant du canapé où nous étions installés.

— Où est-ce que vous habitez ? Lui demandai-je le plus sérieusement du monde

— On peut se tutoyer, tu sais. Répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire, puis, m'attrapant par le bras il m'emmena à la fenêtre ? Tu vois l'immeuble en face ?

— Oui. Acquiesçais-je.

— Je dors dans la cage d'escaliers…

— Oh. Dis-je avec consternation. Il serait peut-être mieux que tu restes dormir ici. Au moins ce soir. Lui proposai-je.

— Eh bien, seulement ce soir alors.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.


	2. Chapitre Premier

Salut, je reviens donc deux ans plus tard (!) avec le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Pour tout dire, j'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette histoire, j'avais même fait plusieurs essais mais aucun de me convenais. Toutefois, je me suis dis qu'il était enfin temps que je vous donne la dernière version de ce que j'avais écrit.

Bonne lecture et, encore une fois, **Le Visiteur du Futur** ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Chapitre Premier**

* * *

Alors que je fermais les yeux dans cette nouvelle temporalité, je sentais la vie me quitter dans la réalité. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, insupportable, même dirais-je. Je souffrais dans les deux mondes à la fois, c'était horrible. Car je savais j'étais condamnée, alors que j'avais tant de choses à rattraper avec Mattéo. En fait, je ne sais pas trop si je veux me racheter auprès de lui, après tout, le Mattéo de cette temporalité ne sait pas ce que je lui ai fait dans le « vrai » monde. Ou si, c'est pour moi. Car j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose d'important avec lui.

C'est vrai, Mattéo… c'est Mattéo et c'est le seul homme que j'ai un jour aimé. D'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas l'homme parfait. Il est quand même vachement con, il faut l'admettre. Mais quand même. C'est le seul qui m'a acceptée comme j'étais. Je pensais à tout ce que j'aurais pu vivre avec lui… et qui malheureusement ne pourra jamais se produire.

— La douleur atteignait son paroxysme et me sortit de mes pensées.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurlai-je, en me levant brusquement car n'en pouvant plus.

— Ça va ? Me demanda Mattéo, qui sortit immédiatement de son sommeil.

— Oui, je… j'avais mal.

Mon supplice était à présent fini. J'étais morte dans la réalité, maintenant, ma vie était entièrement ici. Mais comment vivre quand on sait que l'on est mort ? Ma vie dans le monde réelle n'avait plus d'importance depuis que mon implant s'était activé. Finalement, je crois que j'ai eu de la chance, de l'avoir cet implant. Je pense à l'horrible personne que j'ai été, et cette opportunité de me racheter. Auprès des autres, pas seulement de Mattéo, auprès de tout le monde. Et surtout de moi-même.

Mattéo ne tira vers lui en me tenant fermement par la taille.

— Maintenant, si ça va pas, je le saurais tout de suite. Je suis prêt à vous défendre si quelqu'un essaye de vous attaquer cette nuit.

— J'ai dit que tu devais me tutoyer. Et tu travailles pas pour moi. Rappelle-toi. Dis- je d'un ton assez sec, comme j'avais l'habitude de prendre avec lui dans ma vraie vie. Je sais que je me suis promis d'être une personne différente avec lui, mais il faut que je lui fasse comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Oh. Lâcha- t- il d'un ton déçu.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai besoin de faire mon travail pour me sentir bien.

— Essaye au moins de soir.

— Mais je repars demain matin. Je me dois d'être utile !

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je te laisserai t'en aller demain matin ? Le questionnais- je tout en essayant de réfléchir à certains arguments pour l'inciter à rester. Parce que je dois travailler.

— Mais si je veux que tu restes ?

— Donc je travaille pour toi ? Me demanda- t- il, enthousiaste

— Non.

— Alors je pars. Affirma-t- il, en reprenant son air dépité.

— Non.

— Alors quoi, alors ? M'interrogea- t- il, perdant patience.

— Alors, c'est toi mon patron. Et moi qui travaille pour toi. Finis-je par balancer. Pour tout dire, dans la réalité, j'ai toujours rêver d'échanger un jour, rien qu'un jour nos rôles. Et maintenant que je suis morte, j'en ai enfin l'occasion. Je doute que Mattéo accepte, lui qui est si… soumis. De toute façon, s'il ne veut pas, je l'y contraindrais.

— Ah ouais carrément ! Me répondit-il en souriant. J'avoue que là, j'étais sur le cul. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil d'étonnement. Je souris tout de même parce que j'étais contente qu'il accepte. Sans que j'aie à lui forcer la main.

— C'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais dormir maintenant. Me dit- il.

— Oh oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux, je te laisse le lit et je vais dormir sur le canapé. Ça me dérange pas. Lui proposai- je.

— Oh non. Reste ici, c'est mieux.

Je me rallongeai à côté de lui. Heureuse et pensant aux multiples perspectives que la mort m'offrait (grâce à l'implant Replay, certes). Je refermai les yeux, en attendant que le sommeil me gagne. Et il ne se fit pas attendre.

* * *

Mon rêve était étrange. Je veux dire, j'ai rêvé du Visiteur, de Raph, d'Henry et Constance et évidemment, du « vrai » Mattéo. Ils étaient sortis de la prison nécrophile et avaient réussi à vaincre Joseph. C'était tout ce que je leur souhaitais, du reste. Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ce rêve ?

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour le prochain et... à dans deux ans ! (rires démoniaque)


End file.
